This invention relates to an apparatus for indicating the maneuvering direction, for use on vehicles, in particular, bicycles, power tillers etc.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,171, a direction indicating device for vehicles has been disclosed in which use of an electric power generator of which a rotor is contacted with a tire of the vehicle so as to be driven by same electric power is supplied simultaneously to the front and rear signal lamps disposed on either side of the vehicle, wherein rings having a shape of a half circular arc are attached to the tire constituted of rubber, so as to effect an intermittent operation of the power generator rotor to thereby cause flickering of the lamp. This device is claimed to have the effect of scraping off ice and mud sticking to the tire surface by taking advantage of the deformation of the rubber tire upon grounding, whereby the contact of the rotor onto the tire is improved.
The present invention proposes an apparatus in which, without employing such a measure as mentioned above, i.e. the affixing of rings onto the tire, the continuously generated electric power is automatically changed over alternately to the front and rear flasher lamps on either side of the vehicle by means of an electric mechanism. Thus, front and rear lamps are lit alternately in such a manner that either one is lit when the other is put out.